


Litches get stiches

by 19newt



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19newt/pseuds/19newt
Summary: I wrote this to make people cry and it worked





	Litches get stiches

Marcus hadn’t known how long he had been holding Theodore’s lifeless, bloodied body. He hadn’t recalled even seeing Theodore go down. They were fighting a Litch, and it wasn’t like they had gone alone. Amaryllis and Moose had come with them. They had all grown pretty close throughout their party, so they all often went on adventures. It had become a routine almost. Amancio and Krys usually stayed back and set up their camp if need be, whilst they would all go to explore. 

Things never turned out like this. They usually all went together, a team. They always stuck together, no one left anyone behind. It started out like a normal adventure, as he supposed most of their things turned out. Amaryllis had noticed this little castle first. Theodore and Amaryllis had a bond he didn’t think anyone could replace. Sure, he and Amaryllis were close, but with Theodore it was something you had to see to believe. Seeing someone with the harsh glares, silence, absolute brute that Theodore presented mixed with the pure, sweet, and child-like presence that Amaryllis had, it was surely something rare. 

“Oh! Guys! Look at that! It’s so pretty!” Amaryllis pointed, her wings fluttering on her back. She opted to sit on Mooses shoulders, and because she was so small, it also eliminated the risk of her possibly being snatched from right under them. It was Moose’s idea to keep her up there. 

Marcus’s lips stretched into a smile as he nodded, a hand coming up to cover the sun from his eyes as he gazed at the castle. “Ah, yes! It’s quite the site to see.” Marcus put his hand down, letting it rest beside him. “Shall we explore it? See if there’s a castle missing it’s princess?”

Moose also gave a slight smile at the bouncing he felt on his shoulders from the excitement radiating through Amaryllis. It was infectious; her excitement. “Yes, yes! I’m the missing princess!” She sang, tugging on Moose’s hair in the direction of the castle. Moose made a slight nose of discomfort, ultimately deciding to allow her to lead him in that direction. The two of them ended up going a little ways ahead, leaving Theodore and Marcus behind. 

Marcus slowed his steps until Theodore ended up beside him, that all too familiar smile gracing Marcus’s lips as his hands stayed behind his back. Theodore always had this intriguing aura that surrounded him. Marcus was never able to pinpoint what it was, or when it began to draw him in, but it was never something unwelcoming. “So, Theodore, what’s going on in that brain of yours, hm? Do you think they’re going to be any scary stuff?” 

Theodore looked at him from the corner of his eye, the corner of his lips turning up. The black haired hung his head for just a moment before looking up to the sky. “There just as well might be, we should be cautious when we go in there. Though, I don’t think there's just one person of royalty missing from the castle.” As he said this, Marcus felt a laugh bubble past his lips, elbow sinking into Theodore’s side. “Oh, c’mon Theo. They’re going to get way ahead.” 

As the two caught up with the rest of their little group, they all stared up the stone building. It was rather tall, vines cracking the stone and growing all over it. It was so tall, infact, near the top of it, it began to get a bit foggy. Though, Moose seemed to enjoy the presence of being in such a green space. His hand was touching the vines, and they seemed to perk up when he was around. “This is something beautiful.”

Marcus smiled as he watched him, watched Amaryllis touch the vines too. “Y’know, I don’t think they like me..” She admitted, her body deflating a bit before resting both hands on top of Moose’s head. Moose looked up a bit, as if he could watch her. “No, dear, they think you’re amazing.” He reassured her, patting her knee. “You can’t hear them, but I can. They told me so.”

“Alright, how about we go head and explore inside?” Marcus spoke, walking over to the doors of the castle and trying the handle. It seemed like it was locked from the inside, which was strange. “Oh, Theodore, could you be a dear?” He asked, looking over at the black haired. Theodore walked over, yanking the doors open and watching them smash against the stone. Theodore coughed at the dust that came from it, waving his hand in front of his face before taking the first steps into it area. His eyes scanned the area, looking up and around. “Seems clear to me.”

“C’mon! Let’s go!” Amaryllis smiled, removing herself from Moose’s shoulders before fluttering into the castle, her smile bright enough to light up the room, or perhaps it was just Moose using Light. Marcus walked in after Moose and Amaryllis, looking around. It was quite beautiful in its own weird way. It was something definitely built a while ago, perhaps by someone who used magic, judging by the pictures that hung off the stone and the different types of potions that were bottled on the all too old shelves.

 

As he wandered through the first level of this castle, Marcus noticed that Amaryllis had wandered off. That should have been his first warning sign that something was off. See, Amaryllis was a curious girl, of course, but she never wandered off without telling anyone. “I’ll be back, I believe our little princess has been kidnapped.” He said with a carefree voice, obviously not too worried. As he led himself up the stairs, he notices Amaryllis in the corner, digging through a chest. That actually scared him more than her being gone. 

“Dear, while I admire you being strong and exploring on your own, you shouldn’t dig through things without us. This chest could have very well been trapped.” He says, walking over to her and picking her up from it. The second thing that threw him off was when he picked her up, she didn’t move. “Amaryllis..?” He questioned. ‘If this is a joke, it’s not funny.” Marcus placed his ear up to her chest, making sure she was still alive. Thankfully, she was, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

 

It wasn’t until then he felt as if he were being watched. He held the small girl to his chest as he looked around, his eyebrow cocked. Out of precaution, he casts Mage armor on himself. “Guys, I think we should get o-” As he says this, he feels a pain surge throughout his body. It was something he hadn’t experienced before, and was positive he never wanted to experience it again in his life. Thankfully, it wasn’t enough to knock him down, but it definitely slows him. 

Moose was the first to notice the pained noise from the second floor, and he rushed up to see what was going on. That’s when he saw the Litch. It hovered off of the ground, smokey greys and blacks whirling around it. It vaguely took on the shape of a human, but not one who breathed. As Marcus looked up and met Moose’s gaze, he quickly handed Amaryllis off to him. “She’s been put to sleep, I think. Get her out of her.” He said, his voice rushed and quick as he pushed at Moose’s back. “Go!” 

Theodore noticed the commotion before he quickly ran up, pushing past Marcus and Moose. “Listen to him, get the fuck out of here.” He yells behind him before he takes out his ax, but he’s confused. “No one is here..” He says, looking over at Marcus. “Did he get away?” Theodore looks around the room, deciding to just swing his ax around the room a bit. “No fucking way!” Theodore made an aggravated noise before he began walking back over to Marcus, Moose and Amaryllis long gone by this point. “You don’t th-” He was cut off by a searing pain burning into the back of his back, his face twisting into pain as he felt his knees weaken, forcing him to the ground. 

As Marcus watched this, his eyes went wide as he held his hand out, casting Blur on himself before trying to haul Theodore up. “Theodore! Oh Gods, are you okay? We need to get out of here, get up, please-” Marcus begged. With slight trouble, Theodore managed to stand, looking at Marcus as a small smile formed on his lips. “New look?” He asked, looking at Marcus’s blurred form. Theodore coughed, nodding towards the stairs. “Let’s go!” He screamed, pushing Marcus at the stairs. Though, As Marcus is running, his body stops, and he’s holding his head. Theodore watches, holding onto Marcus’s shoulder. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked, his voice rushed. 

Thoughts in Marcus’s mind begin to surface, the things he thinks feel as if they’re being read. He thinks about Theodore, how he’s praying they both get out alive. He’s thinking about their future together, thinking about the injury on Theodore’s back. But Theodore is strong, he can’t go down again. He’s thinking about their friends waiting for both of them to come back, he’s thinking about Amaryllis, how she’ll hug Marcus and hug Theodore, and thank the heavens they’re both okay. He’s thinking about going to sleep with Theodore beside him, stroking his hair as he drifts off to dream land. 

Marcus shakes his head and looks at Theodore, the look of concern on his face as he watched him. He noticed how many eyelashes he had on his eyes, the paleness of his skin, the slight bags from the lack of sleep he had gotten from stress. He notices the slight fear in Theodore’s eyes, notices the way a single strand of hair hangs in the front of his face. He notices when all of the muscles in Theodore’s face relax, and when his eyes roll back and his eyelids fall. He watches as Theodore falls to the ground in front of him. It’s like slow motion. He watches as suddenly the room becomes silent, he notices the burn on Theodore’s back. He hears his own voice screaming, but it sounded muted. 

 

He remembers Moose running in at the scream, he remembers him grabbing Marcus and Theodore. He remembers the feeling of dread washing over him as Moose sets them both down, only one of them stiff. He remembers looking at Theodore as Moose hovers over over Theodore’s lifeless body, trying everything he can to resurrect him. He remembers Moose casting spell after spell after spell. He remembers the pain that shot through him as Moose told him Theodore wouldn’t be returning to him. He remembers the scream that left his lips as he fell to his knees. He remembers letting his hair down, he remembers kissing cold lips, remembers begging against those lips for him to come back. He remembers holding a chilled face in his hands, hands that were usually warmed by the man who lay on the ground. 

 

Marcus remembers the cries that came from Amaryllis when she woke. He remembers watching her hug the lifeless body. He remembers when Moose tells him it’s getting late, and that they need to leave go back to their camp. He remembers refusing to leave without Theodore. Marcus remembers the look on Amancio’s and Kry’s faces as they arrived, the words they said to him and the hands that touched him, seeking to give comfort. He remembers watching Moose laying Theodore down on the ground. Remembers Moose telling him he would begin a grave, one Theodore would love. He remembers Amaryllis saying she’ll go get flowers. Amancio says he’ll help her, and Krys says she’ll help Moose. He’s left with Theodore’s lifeless body, and he looks at him for the first time. Really looks at him. 

He looks like he does when he sleeps. Peaceful, unbothered, beautiful. Marcus picks up Theodore’s head, tears falling onto his face as he places his forehead against Theodore’s. It’s cold, and he hates it. His voice is broken when he speaks, it’s soft. 

 

“Theodore...oh, Gods..I’m..I’m so sorry I couldn’t..I couldn’t protect you. I’m so sorry, Theodore..” Marcus closes his eyes, his hands shaking. “My love..please, come back to me..there’s so much I wanted to do with you..” As Marcus speaks, he raises his head to look at Theodore, his hand resting on his cheek. “I was going to let you meet my family..let them meet you, I had told them so much about you. About how strong you are, how handsome you are, how sweet you are to me.”

 

“I wanted so much..I still do..I promise, My love, I won’t leave you here like this..I can’t.” As Marcus spoke, he realized it had probably been a while. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder before turning to look and seeing Moose. His own eyes wet but his voice was strong. “It’s ready. My friend. Take all the time you need. We are all here for you in this moment.” He said, sitting beside Marcus and placing a hand on Theodore’s body before he said a silent prayer over Theodore’s body. Marcus watched him, deciding to do the same. As he finished, he moved and placed his head on Theodore’s chest, sobbing quietly into it. 

 

 

Time passed, and eventually Marcus couldn’t bear it any longer. He called Moose over, nodding his head as an indication. The only think Marcus took from the body was the necklace Theodore wore around his neck. They asked about taking his money, but Marcus denied it. “No. He earned it, not us.” He said. He watched as they slowly lay Theodore into this grave, watched as they placed flowers into the grave. He watched as Moose placed a cloth over his face, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry you lost someone you loved. It’s never easy..” Amancio was beside him, talking slowly towards him. “If you ever need someone to get your mind off of things, you know where to find me.” He says to him, patting his shoulder and giving him almost a sad wink, if winks could be sad. Theodore was soon buried, and soon enough, Marcus was left alone looking at the grave. Things had happened so fast. He didn’t believe the last smile he saw from Theodore was just a few hours ago. He sank to his knees in front of the grave before he kissed the cross that was placed at his head. 

 

“I love you, Theodore. Much more than you could have ever known. Thank you for protecting me, protecting us. Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for loving me, for showing me new things I didn’t know about myself. Thank you for giving me a chance to truly feel loved.” Marcus said with a soft voice, tears streaming down his cheeks. He sniffed, standing up and beginning to walk over to their camp, falling asleep but not easily, alone for the first time in a year. 

 

Marcus and the rest of the party decided that the next day they would leave, deciding that it was too painful to stay. So, they left. Saying their own personal goodbyes to Theodore, and Marcus walking alone, clutching the necklace that hang from his neck, and it almost felt like Theodore was there with him, watching over him. Marcus watched as a small butterfly fluttered over their party, eventually finding its way and landing on his nose for a mere moment, then it fluttered away. Marcus just smiled, feeling tears leak from his eyes and felt the arm of Moose looping around his neck and walking alongside him. Marcus knew that healing wouldn’t come easy, but he knew he wouldn’t be alone in the process, and that made him feel a bit better. Because they were together, mourning. Things wouldn’t be the same, but they were left with the memories of their friend, his lover. Memories he wouldn’t change anything for.


End file.
